


Капитан Морган

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Drinking, Drinks, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Foodie, M/M, Telepathy, Unique Abilities, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, indigo Children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца, йо-хо-хо! (с)
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Schuldig
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Капитан Морган

Шульдих с теплотой вспоминает свое время в «Розенкройц», где хмурые, вечно серьезные люди, не имеющие ни капли псионического таланта, пытались научить чему-то детей индиго. Он помнит долгие — и всегда нудные! — лекции, помнит огромные талмуды, которые приходилось зубрить, помнит бесконечные тренинги и каждый раз еле сдерживает ухмылку.

Все эти методы бесполезны, поскольку в каждом носителе псионическая сила проявляется по-своему. В мире не найти двух одинаковых оракулов, не встретить телекинетиков или телепатов.

Нет, если Шульдиха спросить, он может целый день задвигать о нервно-психических процессах, конкретно-чувственном восприятии и телепатических индукторах, но все намного проще.

Мысли для него похожи на еду.

У Кроуфорда они как черный кофе, очень крепкий и всегда несладкий. У Фарфарелло—словно хаггис[1]. Мысли Наги точь-в-точьгорький шоколад.Шульдих не знает, на что похожи его собственные, может, на сосиски с пивом.

Как бы то ни было, быть телепатом здорово. Вкусно. По сути, ему платят за то, что он ест — плюс редкие перестрелки. Шульдих считает себя гурманом,и не без оснований.

В тот вечер Кроуфорд отправляет его на задание, обещая встречу с котятами полицейского комиссара, и Шульдих предвкушает — и встречу, и еду. Обычно поборники справедливости все как один сплошь мексиканская кухня, но Шульдих уже соскучился по острой пище и по острым ощущениям.

Обезоружив котенка с багнаками (бифтшекс с кровью, кто бы мог подумать?) и заморочив голову котенку с леской (сенча, бр-р-р!), он не таясь подходит к последнему, с катаной, в длинном черном плаще, и забирается ему в голову.

Это ром.

Чистейший ямайский ром. Ароматный, терпкий, тягучий.

Шульдих упивается им, пока его не начинает вести, и только тогда выныривает из чужого сознания, чтобы встретиться с яростным взглядом лиловых глаз. В горло упирается острие клинка, и Шульдих вдруг ясно понимает: он не гурман.

Он алкоголик. 

[1] **Хаггис** —национальное шотландское блюдо из бараньих потрохов (сердца, печени и легких), порубленных с луком, толокном, салом, приправами и солью и сваренных в бараньем желудке.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
